dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Azymondias
*Zubeia |Status = Alive |Debut = Wonderstorm |Portrayal = }}Azymondias (Zym for short) is the son of the fallen Dragon King Avizandum, and thus the Dragon Prince himself. Zym is destined to become the most powerful creature in the world… but for now, he’s just a hatchling. With Zym so innocent and vulnerable, Rayla, Callum and Ezran have their work cut out for them getting little Azymondias home to his mother, the Dragon Queen Zubeia.TDP Official Website Appearance Zym is a Sky Dragon hatchling and is only slightly larger than Bait. He shares numerous resemblances with his father Avizandum such as light blue scales, a white mane that grows from his neck, and several horns that protrude from his head. Unlike his father, Zym's eyes are blue like that of his mother Zubeia. He also has white claws and a tuft of white fur at the tip of his tail. Personality As a newborn, Zym is very playful and highly inquisitive. He quickly forms an attachment to Bait and Ezran, as the two helped him to adjust to his surroundings. Zym is also empathetic, as he was able to sense Rayla's pain due to her binding bracelet, before proceeding to chew it off to free her from her oath to the Moonshadow Elves. Zym is very affectionate and loyal to Ezran and was greatly devastated when Ezran decided to return to Katolis and take his place as king. He is also very loyal to the others who protect him but also very frightened to those that mean harm, especially Claudia and Soren who tried to capture him. Despite his past experiences with Soren and Claudia, Zym does not seem to hold a grudge against them, which is shown when he prevented Pyrrah from killing Soren. This proves that unlike Sol Regem, Zym is more sympathetic towards humans due to his attachment to them at an early age. Zym was terrified upon seeing the petrified statue of his father and was unable to see his mother due to his anxiety. He eventually overcame his fears and courageously tried to wake his mother up with little success. When his mother did awake, he was filled with joy. The two nuzzled each other with love and he zipped around her happily. As Zym was often exposed to many dangerous situations, he started to fight back whenever someone harms him. He electrocuted Nyx when she kidnapped him and tried to fight Viren but was easily snatched and could have been killed if Rayla had not intervened. Skills and Abilities Although he is only a newborn hatchling, Zym possesses extraordinary magical abilities. Sky Primal Connection Like his parents, Zym is an Archdragon of the Sky, so it is natural for him to have powers that are connected to the Sky Primal. He can generate and shoot lightning from his mouth, as well as survive the full strike of a lightning bolt without receiving any injuries. As the group climbed the Storm Spire, Zym suffered no effects from the high altitude. Like his father, Zym's eyes will occasionally glow blue when using his abilities. Moon Magic Nullification Zym can chew off Rayla's binding bracelet, which was initially thought to be indestructible, as it could not be removed by any means other than Rayla fulfilling her oath to the Moonshadow Elves. Magic Resistance Zym can resist the siphoning spell that is cast by Viren, even if it is still slowly draining Zym’s life force. Physical Attributes Even though Zym is still a hatchling, he is strong enough to leap onto and pin Ezran down with his feet. Flight Zym initially has troubles flying due to his very young age, although he eventually manages to do so after a telepathic encouragement from Ezran. Language Since Zym will grow up to be an Archdragon, he'll learn how to speak both human and elven languages someday. Currently, he is only able to understand what those around him are saying. Trivia *Zym's name may be a reference to Ozymandias, the Greek name to the Egyptian pharaoh Ramses II. **The name "Ozymandias" is also the title of a famous poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley, in which a traveler comes across a broken stone statue in the desert. This has certain parallels to Zym's father Avizandum, who was also turned into a stone statue. *Zym knew his name upon his hatching because his mother Zubeia always lovingly whispered his name to his egg. Creator Q&A Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Азимондиас Category:Xadia Category:A to Z Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Team Zym